Songs About Us
by OtEpShAmAyA
Summary: Song inspired stories, all dedicated to Starfire and Beast Boy :) (NOT songfics, simply song inspired)
1. A lack of color

A/N: So, it's been quite a while since I've written anything o.O I decided I need to get back into writing, since I enjoy it so much, and I figured fan fiction is good practice C: Plus, I adore this pairing and there are NOT NEARLY ENOUGH stories for this pairing. It's saddening... Anywho, I'm doing one of those song challenge thingies. You know the ones lol. I'll be randomly choosing songs from my music library in alphabetical order (except for Q and Z... Can't find any songs I can actually get into enough to write a song based story off of. Instead of doing these 2, I will gladly take requests for songs :) The way I'll do them is once I've reached Y I will do 2 requests to make up for the missing letters. Idk how many chapters I plan on doing, though, but I will try my hardest to do all requests) These stories will be rated anywhere between K and M, and I can promise lime, but I'm still iffy about lemon. Eh, who knows. I may change my mind on that one. I'll try to update once a week on Fridays if I can. My schedule is so very hectic, and I'm still getting used to being a new mommy :) Also, for anyone who is reading my other story 'Calling You' that I haven't updated in FOREVER, I am still working on that. I apologize for the ridiculous delay in updating that one, but I do plan on finishing it. I'll start writing on it again very soon. I just dont have my own computer at the moment, and since that particular story is, in fact, supposed to be a lemon I feel uncomfortable writing it on just anyone's computer xD. Anyways, enjoy the first chapter and don't forget to review and let me know what you think! (Although, I'm not gonna be one of these people who wont update if I don't get reviews. That's just sillay! xD I'll update regardless) Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One: "A Lack of Color"**

**Artist: Death Cab for Cutie**

**Rating: K+ (romance/angst)**

**(Beast Boy's P.O.V.)**

As Starfire packed her bags, all I could do was watch her from the doorway, my feet rooted to the spot as if the Earth's gravity had suddenly increased tenfold. My mind was desperately screaming for me to make my move before it was too late; to grab her and hold her close; to soothe her all too fresh wounds. I couldn't bare to see her like this. Starfire was one of the strongest girls I had ever met and to see her _this_ upset- to the point that she was willing to throw away the life she had built from the foundation up on this planet- was tearing at my very soul. I had never seen her cry before... I didn't like it one damn bit.

The Tamaranian suddenly stopped her rushing about the room, gathering all her belongings, and fell to her knees; her shoulders shaking violently, even though her tears were silent. I reached my hand out to her, yet my accursed legs would still not follow my heart's desires. I _needed_ to be her shoulder to lean on. I _needed_ to provide her with a reason to stay. I _needed_... Damn it all, there were so many things I needed to be doing in this very instant that my body simply would not allow.

"I can not believe...that I was...so childish."

Her voice shook, and in its' bitter nature, the words hung heavily in the air around us. I could practically feel every syllable; her soft voice twisting the knife within my own heart.

"He never loved me...It is so obvious now..."

Her last words were merely a whisper, yet with my adept sense of hearing I was able to catch them. Starfire dabbed at her eyes with the back of her sleeve, trying, even now, to act tougher than she was.

'Star... You don't have to put on a show for me.' I thought.

"I am...never coming back here."

'No! Don't leave over Robin! Please, don't leave your own life behind just because he isn't a part of it! Don't leave _me_ behind...'

Damn it, mouth, speak!

After what seemed like an eternity, Starfire got back up on her feet, roughly picked up her bags, and stalked right past me out of the room, on her way to the ship residing on the roof. I allowed myself only a moment to look around the now empty room, the barren walls eating at me... This wasn't right... Damn it, this wasn't right at all!

Somewhere, somehow, I found the strength within myself to turn and chase after her. Panic filled me with every step. What if it was too late? What if she had already climbed into her ship and taken off? I bounded up the steps leading to the roof top, taking the stairs two at a time, cursing myself for being too overwhelmed with the situation to transform into something that could get me to her faster.

I threw the door of the roof top open with all my might, and was relieved to see that Starfire was standing at the edge of the tower, looking out over the water.

"Don't leave!" I shouted, causing her to turn towards me with a slightly startled expression on her beautiful face. About time you started working, Voice. "Starfire, please stay here! I don't know what I'll do with you gone! Robin doesn't deserve you, anyway!"

"Friend Beast Boy-"

"It's fine if you want to start a new life. I get that, but you don't have to leave to do that. You could start a new one here...with me."

Starfire's expression was unreadable, her lips slightly parted. My heart was beating rapidly with adrenaline, and with every passing second, i became more aware of the fact that I probably had waited too long to tell her my feelings. I felt as though she were dissecting my very being with those emerald eyes... There was something there, hidden within their depths.

"I am sorry, friend, but I can not continue to stay here."

"Then...Then..."

My words were failing me yet again. I felt as though I were babbling on like an idiot at this point. I clenched my fists, my nails digging into the soft flesh of my palms, and stared down at my shoes, no longer able to keep her gaze. It was more than I could bare. This wasn't a movie. There wasn't going to be a happily ever after ending. No tides were about to turn. I had waited too long to try to make her mine, and now I was paying the ultimate price. I was losing her forever... I had played the fool in this tale from the beginning...

"Just remember this when you go." I began, these words coming much more naturally to me. "I...I love you, and I should have told you before. I don't hate you for leaving, though. If this is something you feel you need to do, I'm not going to argue with you from this point on. I just hope that wherever you go, whether it's back to your home planet or elsewhere, you're happy. And...Don't forget me."

"I could never forget you!" she instantly replied, her voice sounding frantic and tear choked. "Beast Boy, I- You are one of the most precious people I hold dear to me! I will always have a special place just for you in my heart. I just simply...can not stay... It is time for me to move on. I am very sorry..."

I solemnly nodded, forcing myself to look back up at her.

"Do you think things could have been different?"

Starfire's gaze softened, and she took a few steps closer to me. Funny- she was so close, yet I could not hold her...

"There was a time, dear friend, when they just could have been."

My throat felt as if I had swallowed a cotton ball, and tears began to sting at my vulnerable eyes after hearing such bittersweet words.

"...Take care of yourself, Star."

Her eyes welled up with tears again. Were those tears for me? She turned away from me, taking slow, yet meaningful, steps to her ship, her shoulders slumped.

"You also, dear friend..."

I couldn't watch her leave. I turned and headed back inside, numbly making my way to my bedroom. Did I really just let her go without more of a fight?

* * *

A/N: I may write a continuation of this sometime... Idk though. I kinda like the bittersweet ending.

Till next time!


	2. Beautiful

**A/N: Happy Friday, everyone! :D I was afraid I wouldn't be able to update today, but thankfully our internet got turned back on, and my son isn't too sick anymore, and he's not super fussy. Thus, I have time to write! Woohoo! So I was originally going to have my 'B' song be 'Burn' by Usher, but I was pulling up a blank for a story idea every time I listened to it... Hopefully, you all enjoy the one I ended up picking. :) I figured it was vague enough to where I couldn't get writer's block. Also, I wanted to note that most of my chapters will be from BB's point of view. I have a harder time writing from Starfire's point of view.**

**Now, to reply to my reviews. :3**

**Myself (guest)- Thank you for the review! I'm glad you like the story so far! And I may just have to do a continuation now lol. Don't wanna leave you hanging.**

**Azul: Gracias! :D I love being a new mommy :) Mi hijo es hermoso! I think I said that right... lol. You'll have to excuse my Spanish. I know quite a bit of it, but I never have to speak it, so I forget things XD.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: 'Beautiful'**

**Artist: H.I.M.**

**Rating: K (Fluff! :D)**

**(Beast Boy's P.O.V.)**

"Where are you going, friend?"

I turned to see curious emerald eyes staring back at me.

"Oh, hey, Star. I'm just heading over to the park." I replied, flashing a broad smile her way. Starfire tilted her head to the side and slightly raised her right eyebrow. My heart thudded in my chest. Sometimes I wanted to tell her how adorable she looked when she did that... It was then that I realized just why she was gazing at me with such immense curiosity. I glanced down at the bright red kite I had tucked beneath my arm; the string wound haphazardly around my wrist. I lifted it up and motioned toward it with my free hand. "This is a kite. Have you ever flown one before?"

"How does this kite object fly? I have never even laid eyes on one before." There was a glint of childish excitement on her face that I had seen many times before. Needless to say, it never got old. Instead of explaining how a kite worked to her, I took her hand in mine and lead her out the front door. She laughed as I pulled her along, her hair flowing elegantly in the refreshing breeze.

We seemed to arrive at the park within a matter of seconds, even though the park was about a mile away from the tower, and, obviously, we had been walking longer. I supposed it was the anticipation of spending some time with Starfire on such a beautiful day... Everything seemed perfect. The sky was cloudy; the sun peeking out every so often, but not enough to disturb the peaceful atmosphere the clouds were providing. The usual crowd of people on this particular day was nowhere in sight, the occassional passersby the only reminder that we weren't alone. Starfire was now walking side by side with me, and for a moment I pretended we were a couple out for a stroll instead of two friends. It was then that I realized I was squeezing her hand tighter, and my fingers had intertwined with hers.

Finally, we stopped upon a hill where there were no trees or powerlines; no threats whatsoever to the helpless kite that would be at the mercy of the wind. Starfire and I took a moment to stare out over the landscape before us, taking in the beauty that we were too busy to appreciate in our hectic day-to-day lives. Time was on our side today.

"Shall we?" Starfire said, looking from me to the kite. I laughed at her enthusiasm and reluctantly released my hold on her hand. I unwrapped the string from my own wrist before handing the string to her.

"Now, wrap it around your wrist so that way if the breeze picks up you won't lose your hold and the kite won't fly away." I informed her, watching as she did exactly that.

"What now, friend?"

I placed the kite in her hands and adjusted her string so she would have enough slack in the line for the kite to take flight.

"Now, wait for a nice, big gust of wind, okay? Then, when you feel it, gently toss the kite up in the air."

She nodded, readying herself for when that moment would come. It didn't take long at all. The gust brushed past us, and Starfire released the kite...only for it to come falling back to the ground. Starfire frowned, and I could tell she was going over every possible way she could have gone wrong in her head. I gave her a reassuring look as I went to retrieve the kite.

"No worries, Star. Sometimes it just doesn't cooperate with you." I handed it back to her and stepped behind her, placing my hands on her hips. I could feel her muscles stiffen, yet only for a moment. It didn't take her long to relax and lean back into me. My heart began to thud in my chest again, playing a steady rhythm that matched the scene perfectly. I didn't know when I had become so daring. I wouldn't have had the courage to make any type of move on Starfire at any other time... I knew how Robin felt about her, and I knew this wasn't exactly right of me, yet in that instant there wasn't enough room in my heart to care. In that instant, it was just me, her, and the wind...

"Try it now." I whispered, an even stronger gust rushing by. Starfire released the kite once more, and we watched as it drifted up into the sky. Starfire giggled, her eyes following the kite's every movement as it began to move to and fro with the motions of its' captor.

"What fun!" she exclaimed, allowing the line more slack. I smiled to myself, feeling so very happy and at peace in that moment.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

"Beast Boy, would it be at all possible for us to do this again tomorrow, too?"

I chuckled.

"Of course. Anything you want."

And to think, I had almost put this kite back at the store...

I needed to indulge in my youthful side more often.

* * *

**A/N: So, I know this was short... I honestly meant for it to be longer, but the way my words flowed, I just thought adding too much more would ruin the image of the moment. To make it up to you all, I'll be sure that the next chapter will be quite lengthy. Sound good? :) Thank you all for taking the time to read this chapter! I hope it was up to par.**


	3. Call me

**A/N: Hello once again :) It took me forever and a day to actually find a "C" song that I could get into enough to write a story, but here it is. **

**Chapter 3**: **Call Me**

**Artist: Shinedown**

**Rating: T+**

It was raining as Starfire and I made our way back to the tower after another one of our "secret" date nights. The forecast for the night was supposed to be perfect, yet here we were, trudging along in what could have easily passed as the rain of the century. Funny, it always seemed to be raining when Star and I were together. Maybe that in itself was a sign... I glanced over at the beautiful Tamaranian beside me; the rain drops cascading down her body in such an enticing manner. I allowed my eyes to wander over her; my mind to roam free with not so innocent images of the two of us together.

Even though we had been seeing each other, if you will, for the past couple of months, we had never done anything more than kiss a few times. Starfire never seemed to be interested in taking things further, unlike me. Then again, I hadn't ever really tried all that hard to peak her interest in that department. I suppose I was too afraid of crossing her boundaries. Honestly, I didn't want the time she and I spent together to end just because I couldn't keep my hands to myself, even though, at times, it was very hard for me to behave... I could tell this was going to be one of those nights.

We finally reached our destination, shedding our soaked shoes and jackets as soon as we came through the door. Thankfully no one was up to see the two of us arriving home at such an ungodly hour together. I didn't feel like explaining myself tonight. The situation was too complicated for me to even convert into words without doing myself a great injustice. I mean, come on, who was going to listen to me? The guy that had just come waltzing in after taking another guy's girl out for a night on the town? No one, that's who. No one was going to stop and consider the emotional aspect of it all. Hell, if I were in their shoes, I probably wouldn't either. What we were doing wasn't exactly the best way to go about things.

Starfire hadn't been happy with Robin for so very long now. Sure, that wasn't a good reason to cheat on the guy, but I wasn't in the position to question her approach. Besides, I had my suspicions about whether or not that was the only reason she was doing what she was doing. There had been a couple of times when we had gotten together when Star would seem very distant, as if she were depressed about something. I could always make her smile, but on nights like those, nothing seemed to be able to light up her face, and I hated that more than I hated anything. Well, of course, besides this situation we were currently in. I wanted to have so much more with her.

"Are you tired, Star? Do you want to watch a movie or something with me before you go to bed?" I asked, hopeful. Our night hadn't really been all that eventful. We had gone out for a late dinner and that had been it, and to beat it all, the food hadn't been all that great.

"I would love to watch a movie. Perhaps a comedy?" she replied, wringing out her hair. "However, I would very much like to change my clothing first."

"Me, too. I don't really dig hanging out in wet clothes."

Starfire smiled at me as she began to unbutton the top buttons of her tight fitting flannel shirt. My eyes followed her fingers' every movement as they worked, and for the second time in the past five minutes I resisted the urge to pounce her.

"I think I will take a shower before I change. Shall I meet you in your room afterward?"

"Y-Yeah. Um, I'll pick out a good flick and wait for ya, then."

We walked upstairs together, then veered off in different directions to our respective bedrooms. I hastily changed my clothes. I had to clean up my room before she arrived. I wanted to create a decently romantic atmosphere. It never bothered me when people saw my room when it was a mess, but I hated Starfire to see it, especially since she was such a neat freak. As I tidied up, my hormone induced mind ran rampant.

I should have been ashamed of myself, picturing Starfire in the shower...her hands roaming over her soapy curves..

I shook my head, hard.

'Keep your mind out of the gutter, BB.' I inwardly scolded myself.

Before I knew it, my room was spotless. Well, if you could call stuffing everything in the closet and under the bed spotless. I popped in the first comedy DVD I found on my movie shelf, then turned to straighten out the sheets and what have you on my bed...or so I thought. I hadn't expected to see Starfire dressed in nothing more than a robe standing in my doorway. When had she come in? I hadn't heard her or anything. Her eyes scanned the room, and she looked pleased.

"I see you have finally cleaned your room." she stated with a giggle.

I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head. "Y-Yeah..."

She floated across the room and landed in the middle of my bed with a soft thud. "What movie are we going to watch?"

I glanced over at the TV screen where the preview for some action movie was playing, then let my eyes drift back to her in all her scantily clad glory.

"Um..." I could NOT think straight. I desperately glanced behind me to catch sight of the movie case. Had I REALLY stuck in Zack and Miri make a porno? I rushed over to the DVD player and desperately started pushing the open button. This wouldn't do. I heard Starfire giggle behind me. Man, I must've looked like a complete loser in my frantic state. Still, though, we couldn't watch this movie.

"Having trouble?"

Her voice sounded so close... I must have started daydreaming again, because there was no way she was this close to me. There was no way I was really feeling her hot breath against my ear. There was no way she had really just wrapped her arms around my waist from behind. Wait, what? My eyes widened as Starfire rested her chin on my shoulder.

"We do not have to watch a movie, Beast Boy." she whispered.

"We don't?!" Did my voice really have to get all squeaky? Ugh...

"No. We do not." she sounded amused. We stood there in silence for a moment before I got up the nerve to turn and face her, taking her into my arms. She clung to me as if her life depended on it, and that's when I noticed she had started crying.

"Star?" I asked, concerned. She had just been teasing me, all happy and everything. Where had this come from? "Star, what's wrong? Did I do something stupid?"

"No...I just...Oh, I don't know."

"Tell me. I'm listening."

She looked up at me with those bright green eyes- well, _usually _bright green eyes. Right now they looked dim; cloudy.

"Is it a bad thing that I love spending more time with you than I do Robin?"

My expression softened, and I took her face in my hands. I took a daring leap and leaned in to kiss the hell out of her. She kissed back with the same burning passion. I could almost feel my lips tingling.

"Not at all." I replied between the intense kisses.

"I really should not be doing this."

She spoke the truth, but neither of us cared. We didn't stop kissing- we took things further. She took me by the collar and fell back on the bed. My hands tangled in her fiery locks and hers found their way up my shirt and began rubbing my chest.

"I know."

"We should stop."

"I know."

"This is not right."

"I know."

She hurriedly pulled my shirt up over my head and let it fall haphazardly to the floor then began lightly biting my shoulder. I sighed at how amazing it felt when she was doing that. I didn't even know I liked biting...Then again, I think I could learn to like anything as long as _she_ was doing it to me.

"Am I a bad person?"

"No. You're the most amazing person I've ever met."

In what seemed like the blink of an eye, we were both beneath the sheets, our clothes tossed aside. All talk of how wrong this all was had completely ceased. All that existed right now was me and this insanely sexy girl beneath me. There was no Robin. There were no morals. Just us.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear.

But she didn't reply.

_**A/N: There you have it. Starfire was torn, and even at the end she wasn't entirely sure what she wanted. I felt bad for Beast Boy at the end, so I may write a second part to this sometime later on with a different letter if you all liked this. **_


	4. Die Young

_**A/N: Ah... A Kesha song...Not a big fan of hers, but I DO like this song that I chose. It's all dancey :) Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 4: Die Young**

**Artist: Kesha**

**Rating: T+**

Beast Boy sat down at the bar and ordered a drink. He hated clubs. He hated them with a passion. They really were not his thing, yet here he was on a Friday night in the most happening dance club in the entirety of Jump City. Yay... He wouldn't have even come to this stupid place if Cyborg hadn't bugged him for the past three weeks about going to help him hook up with someone. He hadn't even NEEDED Beast Boy's help. The moment they had walked through the front entrance Cyborg had been approached by a scantily clad blonde whom he was now grinding with on the dance floor, and here Beast Boy was, left all alone... He desperately wanted to go home, and he had contemplated just leaving, but he felt guilty about going through with it without saying anything, and he really didn't want to approach Cyborg right at this moment. Not when he and the blonde were all over each other. That would just be so terribly awkward...

The bartender handed him his cup, giving him a flirtatious wink.

"Drink up, sweetie. And smile. You ain't half bad looking." she said, tossing a lock of her brunette hair over her shoulder before turning to deal with the other customers. The shapeshifter's ears burnedat the compliment. He wasn't exactly a lady's man, even though he would have loved to be, and the compliment had totally caught him off guard. It was a pleasant surprise though- a treat for his ego.

He took a swig of the mixed drink and cringed at the taste. It was very strong, which was a good thing. He didn't want to look girly over here, right? He continued to sip on the contents of the red cup nonchalantly, trying to keep a straight face. He allowed his eyes to scan the other peoples' faces gathered around the bar. No one else was alone. They were mainly people in big groups, talking and joking around with their friends and having a good time. Beast Boy let out a long breath before his gaze turned to the dance floor.

He blinked. Was that who he thought it was, standing in the corner by herself? What was she even doing here? He studied her from across the room for another minute, taking in how incredibly cute she looked in that little blue dress she had on and how adorable her deep red hair was in that messy bun she was sporting. He took note of the way her hip was jutted out as she leaned against the wall and just how full her lips looked when she was wearing that kind of lip gloss. He had never seen her dolled up like this before, and he had to know why. He got up from his seat and made his way through the wild crowd to reach her.

Starfire looked up just in time to see Beast Boy approaching her and offered a small smile.

"Hello, friend. Wonderful evening we are having." she semi-shouted over the loud music.

"Star, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, um, well I..." Beast Boy watched the girl curiously as she wracked her brain for a response. She seemed nervous, and that wasn't like her at all. Finally, she cleared her throat and held up a small folded up piece of paper. "You see, I am meeting someone here."

The shapeshifter reached for the paper and unfolded it. He blinked a few times before looking up at her, eyebrow high in the air.

"What exactly is this? I was expecting it to be like a secret admirer letter or something."

"Friend Raven and I went to the fair last weekend, and I stumbled upon a shop most wonderful! It was owned by a very kind old lady, and she read my fortune. She explained to me that I would meet my special someone on this planet this weekend!"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I am most serious."

Beast Boy inwardly groaned, resisting the urge to facepalm. He knew Starfire was a little ditzy, but come on. The lady had scribbled down the directions to this club and had told Starfire she would be meeting Mr. Right in a sleezy bar? This lady was obviously senile. He glanced up at the Tamaranian's hopeful face and instantly felt bad for her. He couldn't leave her here all alone waiting on something that just wasn't going to happen.

"Well while you're waiting, um, you wanna dance a little?"

Starfire tilted her head to the side.

"You want we should dance like friend Cyborg and his new girlfriend?"

The shapeshifter's face erupted in flames- figuratively of course, but if it could have really happened it probably would have.

"Um, that's a little too provocative, don't you think?"

"But, friend, if my soulmate sees how sexy I can be maybe he will approach me faster?"

"Starfire, uh, I don't think you want the type of guy that would approach you after they saw you being sexy."

"Is that not what men will be looking for? A sexy lady?"

This conversation was getting out of control.

"That's exactly what they'll be looking for, but-"

"Then come! Let us dance!"

"Star-!"

Before he could get another word out, Starfire had dragged him to the middle of the dance floor by his hand, ignoring any protests he dished out along the way. She turned to him and pulled him close by his hips, instantly seeming to get into rhythm with the blaring beat as she danced uncomfortably close. Beast Boy's gaze was drawn to her smooth, long legs as she swayed to the music, her left knee slightly brushing his leg with every move.

Okay, so maybe he couldn't exactly call this completely uncomfortable... Just a little weird considering how long he'd known this girl and the whole living in the same tower deal. He had never seen Starfire in such a position before, looking ever more tantalizing by the second. Wait, tantalizing? Was he really thinking about how much he would love to let his hands trail up those tanned legs and up that too-short dress? Oh, gods, he was... Beast Boy shook his head and attempted to look anywhere but at the temptation before him.

"Is this song not most fun to dance to?" she asked excitedly, leaning in close enough to him to speak into his ear so he could actually hear her; her warm breath tickling him as she spoke.

Easier said than done... His eyes were on her again, but he couldn't seem to form any words. The other Titan pressed herself against him and began to grind exactly how she had seen Cyborg and the blonde grind. The changeling's body was suddenly feeling very hot as a certain part of the girl's anatomy rubbed against the top of his thigh.

"S-Star." he managed to squeak out. She didn't hear him. She was too intune with the beat. His eyes were drawn back down to her legs. Her dress had ridden up and Beast Boy could see the edge of her black panties peaking out, the material giving away enough of an impression for Beast Boy to get the idea that whoever Star was going to meet here tonight she planned on giving herself to him.

Beast Boy didn't mean to reach down and grab onto the girl's hips. He didn't mean to let his left hand wander downward and brush up against the visible edge of her panties. He especially didn't mean to let said wandering hand venture further. So why was he doing it? How had his body acted on its own accord without his brain even registering what was happening? Was that even possible?

Starfire stiffened up, her grip on Beast Boy's own hips tightening, yet she somehow continued to dance. She let out a shaky breath as the shapeshifter trailed his fingers up her inner thigh. Somehow he could hear her, even over the music. Before his fingers could reach their destination, though, she stopped him, her hand clasped lightly around his wrist.

"Let us not do this here." she said.

"I'm sorry! I-I shouldn't have... I don't know what came over me." Beast Boy replied lamely.

"Take me to your room. Let us go home."

The boy's ears perked up. Was this really happening?

"What about your fortune? Don't you want to wait here to see if this guy shows up?"

Starfire gave him an odd look, as if she knew something Beast Boy didn't.

"I am not worried about him. If he is truly my soulmate we will meet elsewhere. Now, let us not stay here. There are so many better ways we could be enjoying each other's company."

_**A/N: I was very tempted to make this a lot longer, but if I had kept going it could have turned into almost an entire story on its own o.O Hope you all liked it, anyway. Let me know what you think :)**_


End file.
